DESCRIPTION: The aim of this postdoctoral research training program is to provide our trainees with in-depth research experience in areas of exercise physiology that have major relevance to gerontology. It is our goal that on completion of their training, our trainees will have the expertise to perform independent clinical or basic research in an area of exercise physiology that has direct relevance to a) prevention and treatment of chronic diseases such as NIDDM, ISCHD, osteoporosis and hypertension that are major causes of secondary aging, b) maintenance of functional capacity and independence in the elderly, and/or c) the biology of aging. In addition to research training, we endeavor to provide our trainees with a strong general background in exercise physiology and in gerontology. The major component of this training program is research under the supervision of a faculty mentor. The program also includes lectures, research seminars and journal clubs. We are requesting continued funding for six postdoctoral trainees. Our trainees have either a Ph.D. (or comparable doctoral degree) in areas such as exercise physiology, physiology, cell biology, or biochemistry, or an M.D. degree with clinical training and a research interest, preferably, but not necessarily, in gerontology, cardiology, metabolism or preventive medicine. The facilities available for this research training program include a human exercise physiology laboratory and exercise facility, a General Clinical Research Center, a Mass Spectrometry Facility, a Diabetes Research and Training Center, extensive laboratory facilities well equipped for research in biochemistry, physiology, cell biology, and molecular biology, as well as an excellent library.